


王啵真是太讨厌了！

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: 猪猪妹 学生 经期 磨逼 外加一点点奶炮！
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	王啵真是太讨厌了！

肖赞赞讨厌同桌王啵。

王啵长得帅性格也开朗，打篮球滑滑板都很厉害，在班里很有人缘，男同学们跟他称兄道弟，女同学们都喜欢他。可肖赞赞就是讨厌他！自从和王啵做了同桌后，肖赞赞就总被某些女生整蛊，比如会往她的室内鞋里倒墨，把她的小肉脚弄得黑乎乎的。会趁课间她趴在桌上补眠的间隙，偷偷把她的裙子剪掉一截，恰巧露出粉色的小内内，让好多同学都看见了。她们还给她取外号，叫她猪说她胖，肖赞赞气死了啊，她承认自己脸上是有点肉，但妈妈说肉肉的女孩子最可爱，她才不是猪呢！王啵才是猪，吃得又多，睡觉打鼾也跟猪似的。

王啵也爱叫她猪。

她被人整完，穿着脏脏的室内鞋回来的时候，王啵看着那双黑乎乎的鞋，叫她黑蹄猪傻猪猪。肖赞赞都不想理他，委屈地鼓起包子脸扭到一边，王啵揉揉她细软的长发，给她丢了一包湿纸巾，又把自己的鞋子脱给了她，又酷又拽地说“别生气了，我帮你报仇好不，把小猪蹄擦干净了别弄脏我鞋。”王啵从不穿室内鞋，一年四季只穿aj，平时宝贝的不让人碰一下，这会儿倒给肖赞赞穿了。

肖赞赞别别扭扭地弯下腰去擦小黑蹄，软软的腰肢绷得紧紧的后面紧连着一个圆润的肉屁股，看起来弹性很好，王啵没多想伸手就摸，肖赞赞抬头撅起小嘴凶凶地瞪他，王啵又收回手去抓她嘴笑着说“可以吊油瓶了小猪嘴。”肖赞赞愤恨地把脏纸巾往他身上扔，脚下一蹬穿上了他那对红色的大aj，好大一双穿鞋，肖赞赞穿的还空出了三分之一，她有些苦恼地托腮，心想，讨厌的王啵，脚怎么这么大！

还有那次她被后桌剪了裙子，露出了小内裤，肖赞赞发现之后都要急哭了。王啵好心给她围了件外套，却硬要把手伸进去捏她的小屁屁，说她小猪屁股，肉真多。肖赞赞抓了好几次他都不肯放手，闹得动静大了被讲台上的老师狠狠瞪了一眼，肖赞赞才放弃挣扎，王啵的大手就抓着她的屁股捏了一整节课。  
下课后本来肖赞赞要骂他来着，他倒先发起了脾气，回头一脚把后桌的桌子踹得老远，那女孩都吓哭了。当然下一刻他就被召唤去了办公室，直到下节课都结束了还在挨训，肖赞赞盯着窗外发呆，低声嘟囔“讨厌的王啵，怎么还没回来！”

肖赞赞的初吻都是给讨厌的王啵夺走的。

那天她来大姨妈难受死了，一下课就趴在桌子上一动不想动，眼睛鼻子都皱一块了，是个人都能看出她很不舒服，偏偏同桌王啵不要做人。

他们坐的靠墙那边，王啵坐里面总要她起身让他进进出出，几次三番肖赞赞恼极了干脆不理他，王啵居然直接从她身上像跨栏一样跨了过去。肖赞赞气急攻心只觉得肚子更疼了，撒娇似的闷哼一声，王啵也没理她，头也不回径直走了。

肖赞赞要气死啦，头埋在臂弯里掉眼泪，哭成了一双红红的兔子眼。前桌班长没有眼力见回头跟肖赞赞八卦“诶王啵是不是谈恋爱了啊。”肖赞赞瓮声瓮气地说“不知道。”班长是个长舌妇“我还以为他喜欢你呢”“放屁！他喜欢我我也不喜欢他。”肖赞赞呲起牙恶狠狠的说。班长叹了口气“唉，看来也不是喜欢你，你看他在外面和那个女的聊得多欢。”“什么？！在哪”肖赞赞顺着班长的目光透过玻璃窗看到王啵在跟一个美女聊天。

美女长得真好看腿长腰细，还化着精致的妆容，和肖赞赞完全两种类型。王啵喜欢这种吗，肖赞赞摸了摸自己肉肉的小脸，越想越不高兴，讨厌的王啵，早恋！

她盯着走廊聊得正欢的两人，说着说着美女的手还抓上了王啵的！肖赞赞也不知道自己怎么了，一个激灵猛地站起来，跑到走廊去拉起王啵就跑。王啵被她搞蒙了，乖乖地被她牵着冲进了女厕所隔间，所幸这会儿快上课了没什么人，不然王啵脸就丢大了。

肖赞赞小脸跑得红彤彤的小嘴直喘气，刘海还汗津津地贴在额头上。她生气地质问王啵“你谈恋爱了吗？”王啵想起她刚才气冲冲的小猪样，瞬间明白她误会了，有些开心地回“还没不过快了。”

肖赞赞气极了踮起脚去亲他，嘴唇对嘴唇地啵了一口，小脸红的像猴屁股，别扭地说“讨厌的王啵，不准跟别人谈恋爱！”王啵被她亲的心花怒放，贱兮兮地逗她“讨厌我你还亲我，不跟别人谈恋爱跟你谈吗？学姐她可是......”肖赞赞又凑过去亲他，快狠准啵到嘴巴就离开，又凶又委屈地说“不讲别人好不好。”王啵偏不，他恨不得肖赞赞再主动来多几次呢“就学姐，腰细屁股.......”肖赞赞闻言更激动了，小手直接圈住了他，丰满的大奶子压着他的胸膛，还拿他的手覆在了自己的肉屁股上，红彤彤的小嘴微张整个含住了他的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说“可是你不是最喜欢揉我屁屁吗。”

王啵觉得自己此刻真是活在梦里，他张嘴咬住肖赞赞的两瓣红唇反客为主，伸出舌头去攻占城池。双手也抓住那两个发面馒头似的屁股蛋子，稀罕地画着圈揉捏起来。肖赞赞被弄的软了身子，一个劲儿向他那倒去，奶子紧贴着大胸脯磨得肖赞赞奶头痒痒的，她偏过头躲开亲吻，一手解开扣子从奶罩里掏出两个浑圆的大白奶子，王啵呆呆地看着眼前这一晃晃的大肉球，觉得裤裆里的大兄弟翘得老高了，肖赞赞看他一脸傻样，又好笑又得意，红着脸嘟着嘴撒娇“讨厌的王啵，我neinei好痒。”

王啵吞了吞口水，眼睛紧盯着那两点殷红，突然猛地低下头埋到了软肉中，舌头细致地舔过奶子的每一寸肌肤，弄得上面覆上了一层亮晶晶的口水，但却偏偏避开不去玩她的乳头。肖赞赞只得自己上手捏住，来回的拉扯揉捻，嘴上还嗯嗯啊啊地小声呻吟，搞得王博鸡儿硬邦，收起了捉弄的心思，想自己尝尝这小樱桃的味道。可这会儿肖赞赞闹别扭了，自己双手捏得起劲，说什么也不给王啵弄。

王啵揉着她屁股蛋子，拿大鸡巴去蹭她的小逼，可怜兮兮地求她“猪猪老婆，给我吃吃好不好，想帮猪猪止止痒。”肖赞赞被腿间硬热的铁棒吓了一跳，手不自觉地放下奶头覆了上去，“好大，放不进小逼的”她惊恐地说。王啵没回话看准空档一口含住了她的乳头，肖赞赞惊呼一声去推他的大毛头，王啵大有种咬定青山不放松的毅力，大力吮吸着那颗红肿的小豆，不时用舌头像小狗一样一下下地舔，用舌苔去刺激那敏感的一点，牙齿也细细磕着奶缝，最后还一脸好奇地问边吸边问“猪猪老婆，没有奶吗？”

肖赞赞被吸傻了，迷离地瞪了他一眼，呻吟着开口“你傻不傻啊...嗯额...王啵，我们......又.....啊.......没有生小孩。”王啵还是没舍得吐出那颗红肿的小东西，含含糊糊地羞人“那猪猪老婆给我生小猪猪好吗，生一群小猪猪，生完老婆就能给我喂奶了。”说完身下还要往人腿间狠狠一挺。

肖赞赞给他臊地满脸通红，嘴上还口硬断断续续地说“讨厌的王啵最烦你了......嗯嗯......才不给你生小孩。”王啵坏心眼地轻咬了下她的奶头，问她“我的猪猪老婆不给我生小孩,那要给谁生。”肖赞赞被咬的又痒又疼，负气地说“就不给你生......我喜欢大明星王一博......我要跟他结婚生小孩......哼！”

王啵闻言吐掉了那颗被玩得红肿的小樱桃，一口叼住了她的耳垂，往她耳朵里喷气“可是我喜欢你，想要你。”肖赞赞被突如其来的表白吓了跳，呆愣愣地窝在他怀里任由王啵动作。王啵一手玩着那爱不释手的肉臀，一手把困在校服裤里的大鸡巴放了出来。肖赞赞看着这骇人的玩意儿，瞬间回魂了，甚至小逼还流出了一股热流。

肖赞赞再次吓坏了，她抱着王啵的胳膊，哭唧唧地说自己病了，小逼流水了。王啵被可爱坏了，伸手隔着内裤和卫生巾揉了揉她的批，笑着说“傻猪猪，你还记得你来姨妈吗？”肖赞赞一脸认真地摇头“不是经期的感觉，是尿尿的感觉，但又不是尿尿！”王啵看着她考究的小眼神，故意逗她“那猪猪老婆流的是骚水喔，老公检验检验。”说完就挺着垮往她腿间撞，隔着内裤和卫生巾大力去磨她的小逼，双手又捻起她的乳头玩弄。

肖赞赞不得劲，心想讨厌死这该死的姨妈巾了，就和王啵一样讨厌！

过了好久王啵又磨又揉地终于让肖赞赞高潮了，她抽搐着身下像个喷水头，骚水裹着经血流出，把卫生巾浸成厚重的一块。王啵还没射，叉着腰挺着鸡巴站在刚爽完的肖赞赞面前，他的小猪很乖，缓缓跪下，抱着奶白柔软的大乳房夹住王啵的大鸡巴，手动给他打奶炮，一上一下地挤着磨弄，还偶尔用硬尖尖的乳头去戳龟头那小小的精口。

王啵低头看着自己狰狞的大鸡巴在雪白奶缝里进出的画面，爽的恨不得都射给她，但又舍不得离开这淫荡的大奶，直到快下课了，他才不甘不愿地抬起肖赞赞的小嘴全射了进去。

肖赞赞猝不及防吃了一嘴浓精，咳了个半死满嘴的腥膻味，踉跄地站起来又骂他“好难吃！王啵你真是太讨厌了！”王啵毫不介意，又去亲她的小嘴，自己咂了砸品出了味道，皱着眉赞同道“的确不太好，下次用下面的小嘴吃好不好。”肖赞赞闷哼一声转过头去“找你学姐去。”王啵大叹不妙，忙把人搂在怀里亲亲，解释道“我这不是看你经期难受吗，她是我表姐，我找她拿药去的。”说着还真从衣兜里掏出一片胶囊。

肖赞赞暗喜，脸上还撅着猪嘴说“讨厌你烦你谁管你。”王啵凑上去舔她的猪鼻子猪眼睛，讨好地说“我的猪猪老婆管我啊，猪猪老婆还要给我生一群小猪嘞。”肖赞赞红着脸嘴硬“才不生，妈妈说了我们这么小还不能爱爱的！”王啵把疲软的鸡儿举起来晃了会儿，开玩笑道“我不小了吧，还算挺大的，老婆别担心，鸡鸡兄弟还会长的。”眼看肖赞赞又要说他讨厌了，王啵连忙含住她的小嘴亲了上去。

王啵真是太讨厌了！肖赞赞第八百次诽腹。


End file.
